starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Alderaan
Alderaan tinha como planeta gêmeo Delaya e foi lar de Bail Organa, pai adotivo da jovem Senadora Leia Organa. Alderaan, um dos expoentes da galáxia durante a era pré-hiperpropulsor, com passar dos anos foi considerado o Centro Cultural da Galáxia, com desenvolvimento de grandes pensadores e artistas. Neste planeta nasceram os irmãos Ulic e Cay Qel-Droma e provavelmente Obi-Wan Kenobi. Em Alderaan, após as Guerras Clônicas, foram proibidos qualquer tipo de armas, tornando o planeta um exemplo de paz e coexistência sem qualquer tipo de hostilidade. Após ser comprovada sua destruição pela Estrela da Morte, comandada por Tarkin a fim de pressionar Leia, Byss foi colocado a disposição de outros Alderaanianos como reparação do lamentável fato. História Pré-República Um exuberante, mundo montanhoso, os nativos Killiks evoluíram para a espécie mais inteligentes do planeta a partir de espécies não-sencientes cerca de um milhão de anos antes da batalha de Yavin. Construção de grandes colmeias, como nas terras do castelo perto de Oroboro, os Killiks governaram o planeta até sair do mundo e colonizar nas proximidades Alsakan, e depois partir para o espaço profundo depois de consumir todos os recursos naturais de Alderaan. Logo depois colonos humanos vieram do planeta Coruscant, via o Império Comercial Herglic, em 27.500 ABY e construíram uma civilização pacífica em harmonia com a natureza. Colonizadores foram atraídos de todos os mundos do núcleo, atraídos pela beleza natural de Alderaan. Eventualmente, a monarquia Alderaaniana veio à existência, e com ela a execução de muitas leis destinadas a preservar o meio ambiente. Destruição O planeta Alderaan, foi totalmente destruído pela primeira Estrela da Morte em 0 ABY, isso aconteceu quando a Princesa Leia Organa estava a bordo da Estação Bélica e viu Alderaan ser destruído com um superlaser, com isso, Leia chora por causa da destruição do planeta e pela morte dos seus pais. Terreno thumb|left|180px|Montanhas de Alderaan. Considerado o "Estrela Brilhante", dos Mundos do Núcleo, pastos e montanhas dominaram a superfície terrestre do planeta. Os grandes oceanos e mares interiores espalhados no planeta providenciavam as condições ideais para o desenvolvimento da grande variedade de flora e fauna. Como tal, Alderaan era a terra natal de alguns dos mais famosos animais da galáxia, tais como o nerf e do thranta. As cidades alderaanianas foram construídas muitas vezes com grande cuidado para proteger a natureza. Uma dessas cidades, Cidade Crevasse foi construída sobre as paredes de um cânion, quase invisível a partir de cima. Outras foram construídas sobre palafitas, ao longo da costa ou sob o gelo polar. A capital, Aldera, conhecida pela sua universidade, foi construída sobre uma pequena ilha no centro de uma caldeira. thumb|150px|O monte petrificado do [[Legends:killiks|killiks nas Terras do Castelo.]] Nas Terras do Castelo, os restos do Monte Killik permaneceram como um silencioso testemunho das espécies indígenas que tinham desaparecido por razões desconhecidas. Filósofos, poetas, artistas visitaram muitas vezes as Terras do Castelo em busca de inspiração e meditação. Alderaan foi lar de mais de oito mil subespécies de capim e um número ainda maior de flores selvagens. Sua flora também incluiu uma enorme variedade de especiarias, ervas e grãos. O planeta não teve grandes oceanos, mas ele tinha um único gelo polar. O resto da superfície de Alderaan era composto por milhares de lagos e vias navegáveis. Sociedade thumb|left|100px|Universidade de Alderaan. A cultura Alderaaniana valorizava a educação, o desempenho e as belas artes, e resoluções pacíficas de conflitos. Sua participação era de alto valor no Senado Galáctico e mais tarde, era equivalente ao Imperial.O Alderaanianos constantemente procurada uma existência harmoniosa com os seus arredores. Os Alderaanianos eram educados e cultos. Poetas e artistas prosperaram em Alderaan. Alderaan também era famosa por sua culinária. A grande variedade de especiarias e ervas permitia que os chefs experimentassem e criassem alguns dos melhores pratos da galáxia. Algumas das principais exportações da Alderaan eram vinho, arte e luxo. Governo thumb|250px|[[Legends:Aldera|Aldera, a capital do planeta.]] Embora fosse uma sociedade democrática, Alderaan foi liderado por uma monarquia constitucional hereditária, com a Casa Real de Organa preside ao longo do Supremo Tribunal de Justiça no Conselho Superior de Alderaan. Seus monarcas tinham vários títulos, como: "Príncipe", "vice-Rei", "Primeiro Presidente". Várias décadas antes das Guerras Clônicas, um conflito político entre as casas de alta Alderaan surgiu. Esse conflito, conhecido como a Contenção da Ascendência de Alderaan, foi o resultado da incapacidade das grandes famílias (entre eles o da Câmara dos Organa e da Câmara dos Antilhas), para escolher o próximo vice-rei de Alderaan. Três votações separadas produziram nenhum vencedor, e assim o Alderaanianos pediram aos Jedi para resolver a controvérsia. Os Jedi, incluindo Jorus C'baoth, consideraram a complexidade da situação, e decidiram que a Câmara Organa teria o legítimo direito ao trono. Aparições *''The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romance *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' quadrinização *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' * *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''The Force Unleashed'' romance *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Breaking Free'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''First Impressions'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romance *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Marvel Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Marvel Star Wars 3: Death Star'' * *''Marvel Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Marvel Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Marvel Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Marvel Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Marvel Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Marvel Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Marvel Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Marvel Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''The Serpent Masters'' * * *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' * *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Day at the Races'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Jedi Search'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' *''Hope (Trailer)'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * * Fontes *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * }} Notas e referências Links Externos * * Categoria:Lugares em Alderaan Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas destruídos Categoria:Planetas do Núcleo Categoria:Planetas terrestres